Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali
}} Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali is an expansion pack for Unreal, released on May 31, 1999. The expansion pack was bundled with the full game of Unreal in a package called Unreal Gold, released in 2001. __TOC__ Synopsis Development history Return to Na Pali began development sometime from mid- to late 1998 by Legend Entertainment, not as a new game, but as an expansion and homage to the original Unreal, which meant understanding what had made the original Unreal successful. According to Matthias Worch, the pack was supposed to be quickly created using many of the leftover art and assets from the development of Unreal, and nearly all of the levels that were cut from Unreal. On top of that, the development team also added a few new weapons, a few new enemies, and new levels. Unique to the pack (and something carried over to Unreal II: The Awakening) are the intermission sections, which lead designer Mike Verdu wanted to add in order to tie the different elements of the game together. Also, some of the arenas were specifically designed to showcase the enemies' navigation and combat skills. No demo was ever released for this expansion pack. Release dates RTNP was released to stores on May 31, 1999. Eventually, it was packaged up with Unreal and released as Unreal Gold, on January 21, 2000. Unreal Gold later became part of the Totally Unreal package, as well as Unreal Anthology and the Unreal Deal Pack. Game content Gamemodes The campaign of RTNP takes place about five years after the events in Unreal, and puts you, the Prisoner 849, back on the planet Na Pali to find another crashed spacecraft. It can be played in both single player mode and cooperative mode. In addition to the campaign, which features both solo and coop modes, Return to Na Pali features eight multiplayer modes: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, King of the Hill, Darkmatch, Marine Match, Cloak Match, Gravity Match and Terran Weapon Match. With the exception of Darkmatch, the rest of the multiplayer gametypes use the Deathmatch maps. Characters * Prisoner 849, the player character. Weapons Returning New Items Returning New Monsters and creatures Returning New Soundtrack As with Unreal and Unreal Tournament, Alexander Brandon and Michiel van den Bos are in charge of the music, with an extra contribution from Paul "Khyron" Schultz. In addition to reusing many tracks from Unreal, RTNP added a number of tracks. The majority of these tracks had been released prior to Unreal. Reception Return to Na Pali received mixed to positive reviews, with most critics praising the gameplay and new setting, but criticizing the large amount of bugs, the broken co-op play, and bad voice acting. Credits Trivia * The original release of RTNP required the full version of Unreal or Unreal Tournament to install and play. * The song Opal was included with Unreal, but was unused. Gallery File:U1mp1-00-01.jpg External links * Unreal @ Wikipedia * Unreal (video game) @ TVTropes See also * Unreal * Unreal Gold * Totally Unreal * Unreal Anthology * Unreal Deal Pack Category:Expansion Packs